The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'T' arc, T'' standing for Triceratops (Dopant), Transfer and Traitor. It features the debut of Accel's support droid, Gunner A and the AccelGunner: the combination of Accel and Gunner A. Synopsis Aya tries to gain Shotaro and Ryu's trust in using her Dopant power to be an asset, hiding her true intentions and desires of her situation. Plot With Aya revealed to be the Triceratops Dopant, learning that Ryu was told by Philip after seeing her leg, she reveals that she is out for revenge as Kamen Rider Accel asks her to give him the Triceratops Memory. However, after Aya refuses to as her revenge is not complete yet, Accel prepares to attack her until Kamen Rider Double intervene with Aya escaping. The next day, as Akiko keeps a confused Makura from entering Detective Agency, Philip reminds Shotaro of the corrupting power of the Gaia Memories despite his feeling that she might resist it. Ryu gets a call from someone saying he is the man with the '''W' Memory and Ryu goes to meet him but it is a trap and he is covered by falling rubble. Reviewing the Mizoguchi case before Ryu, Shotaro finds Aya at the site of Mizoguchi's death and asks her to turn herself in before the Gaia Memory destroys her. But Aya asks him to wait until tomorrow to capture one of Museum's members before turning herself it. Later, about to find Shotaro, Ryu gets an apparent call from the W Memory Owner, telling him to meet him in an alley to settle things. But it turned out to be a trap as Ryu is buried alive in debris. Later that night, Aya confronts Saeko and overpowers her before requesting a position in the Museum. Impressed, and seeing her consumed by her Gaia Memory, Saeko asks Aya to kill Detective Jinno for her to prove her worth. The next day, after a relieved Shotaro and Akiko see Aya entering the police station, Philip learns that Aya staged a trap on Ryu and is forced to take matters in his own hands as Shotaro was invited to a karaoke box by Queen and Elizabeth. Managing to enter the station as Aya assumes her Dopant form to kill Jinno, Philip succeeds in getting Shotaro's attention so he can transform into Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. With Shotaro shocked that Aya lied to him, Aya reveals that her revenge for Mizoguchi's death now extends to all of Futo after the city turned its back on him. FangJoker is unable to hold off the Dopant until Ryu appears, claiming that he cannot be killed so easily until he sets his affairs in order. He transforms into Accel and fights the Triceratops Dopant on his own with Double staying on the sidelines, until the Dopant transforms into the Big Triceratops to take out Futo Tower. Unable to keep up at first, Accel turns the tables with the Gunner A, combining with it to form the AccelGunner which breaks the Triceratops Memory as a defeated Aya loses consciousness. Later, at the detective agency as Shotaro sits down at his typewriter reviewing the case, Makura vows to be a great detective for Aya's sake before Akiko shows him his bill for their services. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : Suit Actors *''to be added'' Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Double ***Soul - Luna, Fang ***Body - Trigger, Joker **'Half Changes:' ***LunaTrigger, FangJoker **Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel, Bike Form, AccelGunner Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . **This episode also aired on the same day as a rerun of the ninteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The T Returns/A Melody Not Intended for Women, The T Returns/The Man Who Cannot Die, L on the Lips/Singer-SongRider and L on the Lips/The Liar Is You. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢還ってきたＴ／死なない男｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢還ってきたＴ／死なない男｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes